


What I Want VS What I Need

by VioletNinja



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNinja/pseuds/VioletNinja
Summary: Eugene has fallen for *him*, and Zach knows it. Can Eugene be convinced to finally admit his feelings?
Relationships: Ned Fulmer/Eugene Lee Yang
Kudos: 12





	What I Want VS What I Need

Zach came in the door and dumped his keys on the counter. He rubbed his eyes, tired from his long shift as a waiter. He looked around and sighed. Eugene was at it again. One bottle of scotch lay empty, discarded haphazardly on the table. Zach knew that the other bottle would be in Eugene's possession. He grabbed a glass of water and headed to Eugene's room.

Zach knocked on Eugene's door. No one answered. Zach knocked again. Harder this time.

"Eugene, I know you're in there," Zach called.

"Go away," a voice graveled from inside.

Unperturbed, Zach pushed the door open with his shoulder. In the dimly lit room, Zach could just make out the form of Eugene sitting up against the wall, head hanging down. As Zach had predicted, the other bottle of scotch was held limply in Eugene's hand. Eugene didn't even raise his head.

"I said go away, Zach," Eugene growled.

"I know," said Zach, coming in and sitting beside Eugene on the floor.

"Then why are you here? I want to be left alone." Eugene growled again, though this growl lacked conviction. He took another drink from the bottle of scotch.

"Because I know you too well," answered Zach calmly. "You've had enough," Zach continued as he took the bottle of scotch from Eugene's hand. Eugene reached for the bottle, then let his hand fall. "I brought you water," Zach offered the glass.

Eugene finally raised his head. Even behind the mask he always wore to hide his insecurities, Zach could see the agony in Eugene's face. Eugene took the water and wordlessly drank. After he finished the glass, he laid down the glass and turned to Zach.

"Thanks, " the voice sounded tired and sad, but grateful.

"You know you can always talk to me," said Zach softly.

Eugene leaned his head up against Zach's shoulder. "You've told me that before. But this is different. I can't talk to you about it when I don't even know how I feel."

"What you mean to say is, you're afraid to admit how you feel," Zach said gently.

"No I'm not!"

"Eugene, I know you too well to believe that. You're lying."

Eugene slumped forward again, resting his head between his knees.

"I've seen the way you look at him," Zach continued. Eugene started. He sat up and looked at Zach.

"How could anyone miss it?" Zach asked simply.

Eugene thought of work, where he worked as a bouncer and Zach as a waiter. He thought if the other workers. There was Keith, the bartender. Always one to make you smile, no matter how bad you day was going. Then he thought of the source of his agony: Ned Fulmer. Ned was another bouncer at The Triceratops. He was arrogant, loud, and had no regard for anyone. He clashed with Eugene in every way.

"I've seen the way you look at him." Zach's words interrupted Eugene's thoughts.

"No," Eugene said gruffly. "Ned is not my type."

"Its true, you guys fought like two cats," Zach continued, "but I can see past that. You two are afraid to admit the same thing."

"What are you talking about? Ned is so arrogant. He could never be my friend, let alone anything more." Eugene spat out the words.

"That's what I would have said a few months ago too. But look at Ned now. He has become much more kind. He has helped you even when it wasn't his job."

Eugene couldn't help but think of the time when he had been hit in the nose by a rowdy guest. The guest had had far too much to drink and had become violent towards other guests. Eugene had dove in, trying to restrain him, but was caught in the face by a stray fist. After the fight had been subdued, Eugene had ducked into the bathroom to assess the damage. Looking in the mirror, he saw his once-perfect hair was disheveled. He reached up to comb it with his hand, then realized his hand was covered in blood. It was only then that he realized his nose was bleeding badly and his eye was swelling shut from a bruise. Eugene groaned. As he bent down over the sink to wash his hands, someone touched him on the shoulder. Eugene whirled around, expecting another fight. Instead, he saw Ned, holding a small bag of ice. Eugene stared at it uncomprehendingly.

"What's this?" Came Eugene's voice, a bit harder than he intended.

"It's for your eye." Ned's voice didn't sound like his normal voice. It sounded concerned, even kind.

"Thanks," Eugene snatched the bag of ice and gently held it up to his eye.

"I'm sorry you got hit,"

"Not your fault," Eugene folded up paper towels and held them up to his nose.

"I already asked the boss and he says you can go home early if you like."

Eugene sighed. "I can't afford to do that."

"You can have my shift on Thursday,"

"Alright, thanks. Don't you need the hours?"

"You can have it." Ned walked to the door. Just as he pushed it open, he paused. "Your Uber is waiting."

"I didn't order a--" But Ned was already gone.

Eugene?" Zach's voice came from next to him. "Why don't you ask him out?"

Eugene's heart leapt within his chest. Ask Ned out? Was Zach crazy? As if in answer to Eugene's thoughts, Zach continued,

"I know you think I'm crazy, but I know that I'll go crazy if I keep having to watch you go through this."

"I...I don't even have his number." Eugene mumbled.

"But I do," Zach held up his phone. "Call him. Before you lose your nerve."

"But what if he doesn't answer?"

"Then leave a message,"

"What if...what if he says no?"

"Then at least you'll know, instead of guessing. Go on, call him," Zach smiled, holding out the phone.

Eugene's hands shook as he accepted the phone. He looked at Ned's name and hit Call.

"Hello?" Came Ned's voice on the other end.

"Um...hello. It's Eugene" Eugene tried to control the tremor in his voice.

"Oh, hi. What's up?"

"Um, well, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up,"

"Now?"

"Yeah,"

"Sure. How about the Triceratops?"

"Sounds fine. We can get a table."

"I'll see you there."

"Yeah, bye," Eugene hung up. He looked over at Zach, who was smiling a knowing smile.

"Shall we go?" Smiled Zach.

"Could you drive?"

"Anytime, Eugene,"

20 minutes later, Zach and Eugene arrived. Ned was sitting at a table. Eugene sat across from him.

"Hi Eugene."

"Hey Ned."

"So, what's up?"

"I...I don't even know where to start."

"Neither do I,"

"Wha?" Eugene looked at Ned's face and saw for the first time the green eyes that looked back at him. They spoke deeper than words.

"I was just about to call you when you called,"

"Does this mean...?"

"You tell me," Eugene collected himself, then spoke from the heart.

"Ned, I hated you at first. But the more we fight the more I realize that we are alike. I think we could be friends. And I wanna try that. Actually, I..." Eugene leaned close, so close he could count every single beautiful freckle on Ned's face.

"Ned," he said in a soft whisper, "I wanna be more than friends,"

Eugene gave Ned a kiss. Ned's lips were soft, not rough as his brazen confidence would suggest. It was a beautiful, dark chocolate, Hershey's kiss. It was unlike anything either had experienced. They lingered there, holding each other's face. The clink of glasses made them turn their heads in unison. It was only then that Eugene saw Ned's roommate, Keith. He was standing behind the bar. Zach sat at a barstool, watching the scene unfold. They were both smiling, holding glasses and were drinking a toast.

"About time, am I right?" Chuckled Zach, downing his drink. His smile changed to the vodka face as Keith downed his glass.

"About time." Keith smiled. "Have a Shirley Temple, Zach," "

Thanks, Keith."

Eugene and Ned stood, holding hands.

"So what happens now?" Asked Ned, almost sounding giddy. "Sandwiches?"

For a brief moment, Eugene thought of eating sandwiches with Ned. Then he smiled.

"No."

"No? Don't you want to?" Ned sounded as if he wondered if he had done something wrong.

"Yes, but I wanna take it slow. For tonight, I just wanna do this,"

Eugene took Ned in his arms, pulled him close, and closed his eyes as he tasted the sweet chocolate of a Hershey's kiss on Ned's lips.


End file.
